In the LTE (Long Term Evolution, long term evolution) technology, sending/receiving of data supports the HARQ (Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request, hybrid automatic repeat request) technology. A data receiving party feeds back ACK (acknowledgement, positive acknowledgement)/NACK (Negative acknowledgement, negative acknowledgement) information to a data sending party, so that the data sending party confirms whether data is correctly received by the data receiving party.
Generally, an eNodeB (base station) carries ACK or NACK information of an HARQ on a PHICH (Physical Hybrid ARQ Indicator Channel, Physical Hybrid ARQ Indicator Channel) that is allocated to a UE (User Equipment, user equipment), so as to indicate whether the eNodeB has correctly received uplink data that is transmitted by the UE. Correspondingly, the UE needs to determine the PHICH, and acquires, through the PHICH, the ACK or NACK information of uplink data transmission.
However, currently a DMRS (Demodulation Reference Signal, demodulation reference signal) used to determine a PHICH has relatively a few cyclic shift values, which can determine at most eight PHICHs. Once there are more UEs in uplink multiplexing, a PHICH configuration requirement cannot be met. This may lead to a PHICH allocation conflict, and two UEs will determine a same PHICH, causing a wrong judgment of uplink data transmission and lowering transmission quality.